


Drahý bratříčku

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Case, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: John není doma a Sherlock potřebuje pohnout s případem. Bratrská pomoc přijde vhod a zjistíme, že vztahy mezi sourozenci Holmesovými se od seriálových časů podstatně vylepšily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mám rozepsanou složitou kapitolovku, ale pořád od ní odbíhám k takovýmhle krátkým povídečkám. Snad se bude líbit!

Sherlock připíchnul na nástěnku další papírek, udělal pár kroků dozadu, aby přehlédl celkový obraz a pak se zamračil. Tohle pořád nedávalo smysl.  
Kdyby tu byl John, tak by mu teď podal čaj a něco navrhnul. Nejspíš by to jako celek bylo špatně, ale jeho přítel měl bezmála nadpřirozenou schopnost vypíchnout nějaký důležitý detail, který detektivovi unikl.  
Jenže John se vrátí až pozítří a Sherlock nutně potřeboval případ s někým prodiskutovat – Lestrade byl ze hry, až příliš se v tom angažoval a zkrátka neměl odstup. Molly by jindy vyhovovala, ale nebylo by dobré s ní rozebírat vraždy dětí v sedmém měsíci těhotenství.  
Ale on zoufale potřeboval čerstvý pohled na věc, čas běží!  
Nakonec si šel frustrovaně uvařit vlastní hrnek čaje a na okamžik zalitoval, že se před pěti lety vzdal cigaret.  
Pak se natáhl na gauč, sloužil ruce pod bradu a intenzivně se soustředil.  
Vyrušilo ho cvaknutí dveří, bleskově se otočil a na prahu spatřil stát Mycrofta. V typické trojdílném obleku s tenkým proužkem a deštníkem pověšeným přes ruku.  
„Neruším, drahý bratříčku?“  
„Tentokrát ani ne, mám tu zajímavý problém a ty vždycky rád říkáš, že jsi ten chytřejší z nás!“ Sherlock se vymrštil z pohovky a máchl rukou k nástěnce, plné poznámek a fotografií.  
Mycroft se postavil vedle něho a prohlédl si tu expozici: „Hm, mění místa, ale pokaždé jsou to rozlehlé městské parky, kde se najde nějaké temnější zákoutí.  
Začal v Regent's, dvakrát Kensingtonské zahrady, pak Hyde Park a znovu Regent's.“  
Sherlock trochu ustoupil, aby Mmycroft lépe viděl celou plochu a málem porazil šálek čaje na nízkém stolečku u gauče.  
„Uvařil bych ti taky, ale ...“  
„Já vím, moje permanentní dieta. Ale musíš připustit, že účinná! Už sis do mě skrz figuru nerýpnul, ani nepamatuji.“ na Sherlockův zahanbený výraz Mycroft rychle dodal: „A neomlouvej se zase, už jsme si přece vyjasnili, že to nebyla tvoje vina. Krom toho dnes máme důležitější práci, tak se soustřeď!“  
Pak se vrátili k případu – místa nálezu nebyla nikdy místem činu: „Jak je tam odvezl?“  
„Nějakou běžnou dodávkou, nejspíš Volkswagen Transport.“  
„A nikdo nikdy nic neviděl?“  
„Nepřihlásil se jediný svědek, který viděl v parcích v kritickou dobu podezřelé vozidlo.“  
„A co nenápadné vozidlo?“  
„Oh! Jsem idiot! Správa londýnských parků!“  
„To je pořád velké množství lidí. Víme, kde a jak si oběti vybírá?“ pokračoval Mycroft učitelským tónem.  
A Sherlock odpovídal další skoro hodinu. Nakonec měl jasno v tom, že vrahem je některý výše postavený zaměstnanec Správy městských parků a zahrad, který má určitou vazbu na školu, ze které pocházela většina obětí, krom té první – ta byla náhodná a odstatrtovala celé to běsnění.  
„Vlastní děti nemá, to by byla silná vnitřní brzda, ale možná tam učí jeho žena.“  
„Neřekl bych, že je ženatý – ale dost možná jeho sestra nebo bratr.“  
„S tím už se dá nějak pracovat, tohle je úkol jako stvořený pro Scotland Yard: prolustrovat všechny zaměstnance. … Už odcházíš Mycrofte?“  
„Ano, už musím. Řekl bych, abys pozdravoval Johna až se vrátí, ale on bude beztak trvat na brzké osobní návštěvě. Jsem překvapen, že tě to neobtěžuju.“  
„Jemu tyhle společenské zvyklosti dělají dobře a já už jsem se naučil, že vztah je o kompromisech.“  
„Jsem vážně rád, že jste nakonec spolu Sherlocku, doopravdy! A mimochodem, vídáš někdy Forda?“  
„Ptáš se, jako bys to sám dobře nevěděl!“ nakrčil Sherlock obočí.  
„Možná bys měl častěji.“  
„Snad … ale je to tak dávno, že jsem trochu odvykl.“ připustil rozpačitě detektiv.  
„To je mi líto Locky, nechtěl jsem, abys ho vymazal, jen abys vymazal tu bolest.“  
„Já vím, dnes už to dobře vím Mycrofte. A neboj se, John už dohlédne, abychom co nejdřív navštívili vás oba. A díky za radu. Dřív by sis asi neodpustil pár uštěpačných poznámek o mé tuposti!“  
„A ty by sis dřív poradit ani nenechal. Naviděnou drahý bratříčku!“

Když se John vrátil z lékařského semináře o střelných zraněních – ačkoliv už neordinoval, cítil potřebu udržet si přehled v oboru a tohle téma bylo se Sherlockem coby životním i pracovním partnerem aktuální - byl vrah londýnských školáků už bezpečně dopaden.  
„Hm, to mě skoro mrzí, že jsem o ten případ přišel, ale na druhou stranu mi násilí na dětech dělá fakt zle. Snad mě jen štve, že jsem tomu hajzlovi nemoh dát při zatýkačce po hubě.“  
„To nemusí, Donovanová si tu příležitost nenechala ujít. A přítomní, včetně mně, jí mile rádi dosvědčí, že šlo o oprávněný zákrok.“  
„Fajn! To znamená, že máme volnej víkend?“  
„Asi ano. Máš nějakou ideu, Johne?“  
„No říkal jsem si, že jsme už docela dlouho nebyli u vašich ...“  
„Naposledy před dvěma měsíci, to je pravda.. A máti mi volala, že dostali od sousedů obřího krocana.“  
Sice bylo do vánoc ještě daleko, ale páně Holmesův krocan s kaštanovou nádivkou byla specialita, jakou nepohrdl ani střídmý detektiv – a John ji miloval.  
„A když už budeme v Sussexu, mohli bychom ...“  
„Já vím Johne, zajdeme na hřbitov!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídečka zaujala, dejte mi vědět!


End file.
